The Great Quest
by koolkatlily
Summary: Amelia goes escapes from her planet ok...but lands on a planet where she finds a boy...wait thats no boy its VEGETA! whats this their betrothed? And who keeps trying to kill her? Look into this stroy it's good
1. Default Chapter

The Great Quest  
  
Prolog  
  
Characters: Amelia: A princess from a distant planet, she is destined to marry prince Vegeta. Her planet was destroyed and now she seems to have landed on another planet.and who's that in the window?  
  
Vegeta: The prince of all sayains, he's mean to everyone he sees, and hates to be bothered.but wait who is this new girl in school?  
  
Goten: A student in Freeza's School of Sayian learning, he meets up with Amelia and they become great friends.  
  
Trunks: A student in Freeza's School of Sayian learning, he accidentally bumps in Amelia in the hall and they become great friends.  
  
Maria: A student in Freeza's school of Sayian learning, she's friends with Goten and Trunks, as well as Amelia.  
  
Cali: A mean green fighting machine that loves to pick on Vegeta, she has a major secret, and can transform into any animal.but don't make her angry.  
  
Sheela: A friend of Cali's sticking at her side no matter what.  
  
Freeza: The bad guy of course...you'll have to wait to find out what he's after. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok.Trunks, Vegeta, Goten, and friends are all young.I know I just thought it would be better that way. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now to start the story hope you'll enjoy it ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Chapter 1  
The Arrival  
  
Ok...here it goes hope you enjoy it. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a dark stormy night, not fit for anyone to be out in, but there was a stir of life outside, something in the rain, wet, and cold. It was unmistakably a person, in fact a child by the age of thirteen, this child was indeed smart and of equal power to the very prince she was to marry. She walked on not knowing where to go. Finally she reached a big building unlike any other with all but one light off. Her hope had finally risen. She started to climb to the window, using all her strength to beat on the window furiously. While she did she looked inside hoping something would happen, and then she saw a young man about her age that looked very angry leave the room. Her heart sank and she couldn't hold on any longer and slipped and fell in the muddy earth. What seemed like hours later, she finally saw something moving. They looked like people, but she couldn't tell for it was too blurry. Just then she heard shouting, and then she felt herself being picked up and placed on a thin white sheet that was soaked in the rain, but it didn't matter because she was soaked to the bone.  
  
This was just one of the many problems she had to face. She would never trust anyone ever again because the person she told everything to, and trusted with that information, had betrayed her by giving that information to the man that destroyed her whole planet! Unfortunately, she was the only known survivor since she couldn't save her parents who put her into an escape pod, and said, "Don't come back,"  
  
Now she can't stop thinking about that, she should have saved them too. When she had realized she was out of the rain, she noticed many blurry figures and as she tried to look around a hand came and put her head back in place. Then she felt herself being pulled up and then placed in a warm towel, and put in a comfy bed where she started to doze off in sleep. For she was Amelia, the princess of all sayains.  
  
When Amelia woke up and saw a white room and then a bright cheery voice.  
  
"Good morning," it said  
  
"Who-who are you?" Amelia said  
  
"I'm Emily," she said  
  
Then Amelia opened her eyes, seeing the nurse carrying a tray full of eggs and toast, and a glass of juice.  
  
"Where am I?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Your at Freeza's School of Sayain learning, where sayians learn how to fight, and shape shifters learn transfiguration, they also teach math, arrhythmic, language, history ect," Emily explained.  
  
"By the way I'm Amelia." She said at last.  
  
"Oh yes I forgot, I must take you to Lord Freeza for he must greet all new students," She explained.  
  
"How did I get here?" Amelia questioned  
  
"Well that's hard to say because only Prince Vegeta and Lord Freeza know that," Emily said.  
  
"Well I guess we need to go then..." Amelia said getting up.  
  
"Let's get going," Emily said cheerfully.  
  
"Wait! I'm only in a night gown!" Amelia said realizing what she was wearing.  
  
"I know that's why we are going into the next room to get your dried clothes," Emily told her.  
  
They walked into the next room and Amelia got dressed, then they headed for Lord Freeza's office. They arrived in front of two large doors. Emily took the big knockers and knocked three times.  
  
"Come in," said an eerie voice.  
  
"Lord Freeza I brought the girl from the storm," Emily said.  
  
"Of course you have," it said again "well come closer I can't see her when she's by the door,"  
  
As they started entering the large dark room Amelia noticed a strange person, or alien sitting at the desk.  
  
"So this is what she looks like, how far did you travel, and also why did you come?" he asked her.  
  
"Well...I traveled 30 miles from where I landed, and I came because this is the nearest planet from my own," Amelia said.  
  
"Well I wish for you to take this exam I prepared for you to test your intelligence." He explained placing the test by her.  
  
"Ok." She said staring the test, and she finished it rather fast.  
  
"Very well, come back tomorrow and I'll tell you your test score" he said looking at her "and Emily, make sure she gets her things ready,"  
  
"Yes sir," she said bowing then left with Amelia.  
  
Amelia was taken to a room full of items and signs to buy things you need for class, she ended up getting a couple pairs of uniforms, and some books, as well as paper and pens. Amelia finally got to bed after then spent so much time getting her things.  
  
"I wonder what tomorrow will have in store for me..." she thought as she drifted off in deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok that's the end of the Chapter hope you enjoyed it, don't worry it gets funnier, please write a review...I put a lot of effort typing it up...0_o my hand hurts...ok remember review! ~Sorry guys the text didn't paragraph, I hope it does now...putting a new chappie up soon so keep checking. Thank you Ardy-Bo-Bardy for notifying me on this problem. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Sayain Prince

Chapter 2  
The Sayain Prince  
  
Hey thanks for the review, I feel loved. Anyway here's the 2ed chapter as promised, enjoy. Please remember to R&R the more reviews the more chappies ~_~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
Amelia woke with surprise when she realized she heard the alarm go off. Then she noticed a piece of parchment by her bed in the nurse's office.  
  
Dear Amelia, When you wake to the morning alarm get your uniform on and tie your hair up with the hair ties beside your bed. Then go to Lord Freeza's Office, and he will give you your instructions on what to do!  
Good luck,  
Emily  
  
She was relived Emily told her what to do for she had not received this information yesterday. So then she got up, put on her uniform, and tied up her hair. Then she left the nurse's office and went straight to the two doors and knocked on the knockers.  
  
"Amelia, come in I have everything ready," Freeza said  
  
"Did I score well on my test?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Well you didn't do good you did excellent," He said "so here's your schedule, name plate, room number, and key," The key looked like a card that could fit in her uniform pocket.  
  
"Thank you very much," She said.  
  
"Your welcome, your room will be located on the 4th floor of the dorms," He explained "Emily will be waiting outside for you."  
  
As she walked out Emily was right there like Freeza explained.  
  
"I made it" She told her.  
  
"Great lets go to your room, all of your things are there already because Lord Freeza instructed it," Emily said.  
  
They turned and headed down towards a small room in which they entered and it closed. Emily pushed a few buttons and then began to rise. They stopped on the 4th floor dorms. In front of Amelia, there where lots of doors. They walked for a bit then stopped at a door that had a black tag on it.  
  
"Here we are," Emily said  
  
Amelia slid her card and the light turned green allowing her to get in.  
  
"Keep in touch" Emily said walking away before Amelia could say anything.  
  
Amelia looked around at the most beautiful room she ever saw, or that's what she thought. The room was white on the walls and ceiling, the carpet was white also, and the bed came with white sheets around it, when she opened it up she noticed the blanket was blue with stars, moons and suns the same with the pillow cases. Then she noticed her stuff, and her schedule. She had breakfast right now so she picked up her things and left her room.  
  
"OWW!! That hurt," he said "Oh him sorry let me help you up,"  
  
"Ouch! Ok," Amelia said.  
  
"I'm Trunks, you can remember me as the clumsy kid," Trunks said  
  
"Oh, I'm Amelia," She said.  
  
"What's going on here?" A girl's voice said to them.  
  
"Oh I just ran into Amelia here," said Trunks  
  
"Oh you're new here right?" She asked Amelia.  
  
"Yeah who are you?" Amelia asked  
  
"I'm Maria," Said the girl "and Goten's supposed to meet us here for breakfast," Maria said.  
  
"I'm going to breakfast too," Amelia said.  
  
"I have an idea, when Goten gets here we can all has breakfast together," Trunks suggested.  
  
"Great idea Trunks," Maria said.  
  
Just then Goten shows up...  
  
"Hey guys, who's she?" He asks.  
  
"Oh, this is Amelia I ran into her so we're going to have breakfasts together.  
  
"Oh ok!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
As they walked to breakfast they stared talking about the storm.  
  
"Was it scary?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I was more focused on getting to shelter," She explained "and when I came here I heard that Prince Vegeta saved me!,"  
  
"Who knew that guy had a heart," Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah I know, he's considered the meanest kid in school," Maria exclaimed "I mean look over there, he has no friends for a reason."  
  
"I feel sorry for him," Amelia said  
  
"Why?" Goten asked  
  
"Well, I think if he had some friends he wouldn't be so mean to others," Amelia said.  
  
"That might work, but I don't know..." Maria said  
  
"We can always try," Amelia said.  
  
"Yeah," Trunks said "we can have an adventure too."  
  
After they ate breakfast Amelia went to go looking for her next class.  
  
"Ok I need to go to AB wing," She said to herself. Just then she bumped into someone else.  
  
"Ow! I'm sorry," Amelia began apologizing.  
  
"HEY GROW EYES AND WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!" Said an angry voice. As he turned around Amelia recognized him at once, it was Vegeta.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there, my deepest apologies," she explained.  
  
"HEY! You're that freak who wouldn't leave me alone the other night!" he yelled.  
  
"Yes I'm sorry for disturbing you," Amelia apologized.  
  
"I guess it's alright," he said a little softer.  
  
"How can I make it up to you?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Just leave me alone," Vegeta said at last.  
  
"Ok," Amelia said walking around him heading for class. Just then some boys came out of nowhere and attacked her.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we have here?" One said eerily.  
  
"Excuse me but I need to go to class," Amelia said.  
  
"I don't think so," another one said.  
  
"But I'll be late," Amelia pleaded.  
  
"So?" they said together.  
  
"But I need to-"just then she was cut off by an angry voice.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Vegeta said to them coming up to them.  
  
"What's a little guy like you going to do huh?" They said.  
  
"Little huh? I prefer the word powerful," Vegeta said grabbing their arms and twisting them making them cry out in pain.  
  
"OWW!! I'm sorry we won't do it again," they screamed while Vegeta let them go. They ran away far away from them.  
  
"Thank you," Amelia said to Vegeta.  
  
"I wasn't doing it for you, I had to get back at them for something they did to me," Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh, its ok to admit you did something nice to your friend," Amelia said with a smile. Then she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked for class. Vegeta just stood there dazed, then he remembered he had class and left. Amelia came back to class noticing Trunks, and Maria, and Goten there. Then a note landed on her desk, she opened it.  
  
Hey where were you? The bell rang right before you came in luckily the teacher wasn't here yet.  
~Trunks  
  
Then she wrote back,  
  
Well I was held back, I'll tell you this later, but Vegeta saved me again.  
*heart*  
Amelia  
  
After class was over they had the rest of the day to themselves do Amelia talked about what had happened and about the kiss.  
  
"YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!!" they all screamed.  
  
"Yeah I did," Amelia said proudly.  
  
"Open your mouth so we can see if any teeth are missing," Goten said.  
  
"Why?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Because the last girl that tried to got her jaw broken," Goten explained.  
  
"Well he didn't hurt me," Amelia said.  
  
"It looks like Vegeta has a crush on someone," Maria said.  
  
"You mean like Trunks..." Goten said.  
  
"I do not you idiot!" Trunks said interrupting him.  
  
"Well, we need to go to bed;" Amelia said "I'm tired anyways."  
  
So they all said goodnight and went to bed. As Amelia closed her eyes she thought about that kiss... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's the end of the chappie, man my hands are hurting, hope you enjoyed it. Please review and make some suggestions if you want thanks again I'll update it real soon so keep checking it out. ~_~ 


	4. Chapter 3: The Sea of Pets

Koolkatlily: 'ello everyone ^_^ Sorry I wasn't able to do much writing this week...I'll try next week too. I almost finished the 3erd chappie to my Inuyasha story as well ~_~ hopefully that will be up as well...  
  
Cali: Question when do I show up?  
  
Vegeta: NOOOO!!!!! Leave her out LEAVE HER OUT!!!!!  
  
Cali: *turns around to Vegeta* WHAT WAS THAT VETABLE!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: *backs away* nothing...  
  
Koolkatlily: Cali you show up in the 5th chappie ~_~  
  
Vegeta: dumb girl  
  
Cali: WHAT!  
  
Vegeta: *runs* AHHHHHH!!  
  
Cali: *runs after Vegeta*  
  
Koolkatlily: 0_o well on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
The Sea of Pets  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
The morning alarm went off again to resemble the beginning of the day. So, as usual she got up and dressed. She had 20 mininutes to spare before breakfast, so she decided to visit Emily. She left the room and went to the nurses office.  
  
"Oh hello Amelia" said Emily.  
  
"Hi" Amelia exclaimed, then she told her about yesterday.  
  
"WHAT!!" Emily screamed "lets do an x-ray to make sure your all right."  
  
"I'm fine I just kissed him, he didn't do anything but blush." Amelia told her friend  
  
"Well your lucky because the last girl who tried to kiss him got all teeth knocked out and a broken jaw." Emily explained  
  
"Also he saved me for the boys!" Amelia exclaimed  
  
"Ok just don't do it again!" Emily said "or you'll get it"  
  
"bye," Amelia said as she left. On her way to breakfast she saw Vegeta with a paper bag on his head.  
  
"What are you doing?" Amelia asked.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"You don't have to hide because I kissed you silly!" Amelia said.  
  
"Yes I do because I didn't hit you and you left before I could get my brain working again!" he yelled  
  
"Well I was just proving your nice," she said.  
  
"NO I'M NOT!!" He yelled again.  
  
"Well let me prove it," she said as she lifted the bag and kissed him again. "see you didn't melt so you have to be nice," she told him. He just sat the blushing as she put the paper bag back over his head.  
  
"Now I think you'll be needing this," she said as she left to go sit with her friends.  
  
"YOU WHAT!!!" They all said in unison. "AGAIN!"  
  
"Yes," Amelia said.  
  
"But how can you? He never let anyone except you kiss him," Trunks said  
  
"Looks like Vegeta has a crush," Maria said.  
  
"You mean like-"but Goten was cut off but Trunks putting ducktape over his mouth.  
  
"You can't keep kissing him you know," Maria said.  
  
"Why? He's bethrothed to me," Amelia said  
  
"WHAT!!!" Goten said getting the ducktape off.  
  
"Yeah I read it in A sayain history," Amelia said holding the book "any person with royal blood from Planet Vegeta and Planet Lapuca must be married under the sayain law," Amelia read.  
  
"Wow I didn't know you were a sayain princess!" Goten said.  
  
"I knew it I just didn't know I was betrothed to Vegeta," Amelia said.  
  
"What's going on here!" an angry voice said.  
  
"Oh hi Vegeta," Amelia said.  
  
"Oh hello Vegeta like those two kisses you got from your girlfriend?" Goten blurted.  
  
"SHUT UP! Im tired of people making fun of me and you know I can kill you so don't you talk-to-me!" he yelled stomping off into a bathroom.  
  
"EKKK!!" said a girl voice from inside the room.  
  
"AHHH!!!" said another "help there's a boy in the girl's bathroom!" Said another. Just then he ran out, his face as red as Christmas lights and his ears as pink as cherry blossoms.  
  
"HAHAHA!!" we all laughed together. Then he turned around and left with a outrageous attitude.  
  
"I think we hurt his feelings," Goten said.  
  
"What are you talking about? Vegeta doesn't have a heart so he can't have feelings," Trunks said. As Amelia went in her class she noticed a whole bunch of animals.  
  
"Now class," the teacher said "you will be choosing an animal, care for it, and write a report, Amelia you choose first,"  
  
"I choose...this dog," Amelia said  
  
"Very good choice,," the teacher said "that's a Shin zoo female of the dog family and her name is Maggie, you will feed her, groom her, and make sure she has water,"  
  
Amelia took the necessary items and went back to sit down with her new friend. The bell finally rang. She dropped off Maggie in her room and went to her next class. When she walked in some numbers flew past her.  
  
"AHHH What the-?" Then she saw Vegeta throwing cardboard numbers at her.  
  
"HA! I got you back you scardy cat," he laughed and took his seat. She took an empty seat behind him and cut out a cardboard spider and put it in his hair when he wasn't looking.  
  
"Hey Vegeta I think there's a spider on your head!" she said in a hushed giggle.  
  
"WHAT!! Where where? Help! There's a spider on my head!" he howled making the whole class hear him.  
  
"HA! Got you back and now we're even!" Amelia screamed into his ear.  
  
"OW CAN YOU SCREAM ANY LOUDER!!" he yelled.  
  
"Ya want me to?" Amelia asked.  
  
"No...I was just wondering," Vegeta said. Just then the teacher entered the room and class begun. Amelia ended up having to do a project with Vegeta. As usual Vegeta groaned. After that class Amelia had a big shook up with a teacher called Mr. Strikton he thought she was passing notes, when a boy named Greg was. It was all cleared up thanks to Vegeta and she went to her room after. Once Amelia opened the door Maggie jumped on her licking her all over.  
  
"Ok Maggie down," Amelia said laughing.  
  
"Bark!" Maggie yelped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Koolkatlily: Well that's the end of the chappie hope you enjoyed it ^_^  
  
Vegeta: Of course they didn't like it, it has me being nice in it!  
  
Koolkatlily: ( *cry*  
  
Cali: YOU BAKA (idiot) YOU MADE HER CRY GET OVER HERE!!!  
  
Vegeta: AHHHH!!!! *runs*  
  
Cali: *chases*  
  
::REMEMBER TO R&R:: 


End file.
